The present invention relates to vehicle locking devices, and particularly to such devices for locking motor vehicles against unauthorized use except by a person having a proper key.
A large number of vehicle locking devices have been constructed and are now available on the market. However, efforts are continuously being made to simplify the structure of such locking devices in order to decrease their cost, to simplify the manner of application and removal of the locking devices, and to increase their adaptability for use with different types of vehicles.